dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Chrome
18 (Currently) |gender = Male |height = |hair = Dark Brown |eye = Brown |nationality = |status = Alive |petrification = Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 103, is Petrified along with majority of the Perseus Crew. Year 5741 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 122, is revived along with Yuzuriha and Ukyo. Year 5741 (Petrified by Ibara) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 133, is petrified while chasing Oarashi Year 5741 (Revived by Senku)Chapter 138 |family = Byakuya Ishigami (ancestor) Lillian Weinberg (ancestor) Connie Lee (ancestor) Darya Nikitina (ancestor) Yakov Nikitin (ancestor) Shamil Volkov (ancestor) |occupation = Scientist |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 17 |animedebut = Episode 7 |japvoice = Gen Sato Asuna Tomari (Young) |engvoice = Matt Shipman Alison Viktorin (Young) |imagegallery = Chrome/Image Gallery |caption = Chrome (Anime) }} Chrome (クロム, Kuromu) is the sorcerer (eventually scientist) of Ishigami Village and Senku's friend. Originally a rival, he grew close to Senku as the de-petrified human taught him the art of science. He is one of the protagonists of the series. As part of the Kingdom of Science, Chrome serves as the unofficial right hand of Senku; this trust is what makes him one of the Five Wise Generals. Gifted in both chemical knowledge and crafting, Chrome tends to alternate between making chemicals with Senku and building with Kaseki. Appearance Chrome is a young man of average height and build. He has spiky brown hair and keeps a rope tied around his head like a headband. His usual outfit consists of a short-sleeved, dark blue shirt, matching pants, a rope belt, and satchels that contain materials he's collected. Sometimes, he will also don a cape that matches the color of his outfit as well. Personality Chrome is a high energy person with a lot of passion and curiosity. He is genuinely interested in science, although at first, he only knows it as sorcery. Chrome is confident in his intellect, enough so to go toe to toe with Senku despite getting destroyed in a battle of wits. Chrome cares little about a person's age when it comes to friendships, as he considers Kaseki as one of his greatest friends even though he's more than 50 years older than Chrome. He also has a tendency to refer to something as "bad" when he thinks it is cool or amazing Chrome has a deep love of science, though he admits his expertise and knowledge lies mainly in exploration, particularly pertaining to rocks and minerals and gathering them. He even becomes offended when Ryusui refers to himself as a pro adventurer while he refers to Chrome as an amateur. He is loyal to his friends and, while lacking in physical abilities (quite similarly to Senku), he is still able to think of clever solutions out of dangerous situations. Since he has proclaimed himself a scientist, Chrome has become very defensive of his title; he despises people getting it wrong and mocking science. Chrome is also exceedingly brave and loyal, managing to withstand Tsukasa's torture and death threats and refusing to speak about Ishigami Village or the progress of Senku's inventions. In addition, while he is usually a loudmouth, he knows when to keep his mouth shut. He loves science and, in many ways, is an accomplished scientist in his own right, managing to create chemical reactions from the rocks he collected through frequent trial and error (reactions which were only made known in the seventeenth century), despite never knowing this knowledge beforehand and before Senku's arrival. In addition, he is naturally inquisitive and loves helping make inventions. When he was left out of making the automobile, he was notably disheartened. When he managed to ride a hot air balloon for the first time, he was both amazed and frustrated by the progress of the modern era prior to petrification and wanted to learn more of the world. Also, in spite of his naivety when it comes to the outside world, he is shown to be wary of those he distrusts, evident when he did not trust him and Senku being alone in a cave with Magma as he believed Magma would attempt to murder them. Chrome is selfless, especially when it comes to his friends, as he entered the village tournament that would determine Ruri's husband so Magma would not win (since Magma would ensure she did not survive her illness) and knew Kinro or Ginro would have better chances of winning, but did not mind who married her so long as she would be cured. He has strong feelings for Ruri, but as stated by Kohaku, he doesn't seem to be aware of his own feelings. Though at first threatened by the arrival of Senku, another "sorcerer," the two quickly become close friends due to their mutual love of science and he becomes Senku's main ally and confidant in Ishigami village (aside from Gen) when it comes to their plans and inventions as the three often use their science and manipulation to find ways of creating a bloodless war against Tsukasa's Tsukasa Empire and later to go against the Whyman. Chrome shares some of Senku's deviousness, but not to the same degree as Gen does. Regardless, thanks to his levelheaded thinking and analytical prowess, Chrome is the only member of the Five Wise Generals to not be a pre-petrification human. Abilities and Skills Intelligence Compared to the rest of Ishigami Village, Chrome is rather intelligent and curious. He and Kaseki are the only original members of Ishigami Village to possess any scientific knowledge. He was labeled as the village sorcerer due to his ability to use the materials around the village for "magic". He also has slightly-above average skill in arithmetic, only considered an expert at it due to no one knowing better. It's confirmed by Riichiro Inagaki that Chrome would have high grades and tie with Tsukasa in a school setting. Chrome's intelligence is best shown when he comprehended half of Senku's explanation about the basics of how sound travels through phones. He is also good at memorizing Senku's ridiculous "road maps"/blueprints. Physical Abilities In terms of physical ability, Chrome is rather average when compared to the likes of Kohaku, Magma, and Kinro, but is still skilled enough to to hold his own against someone like Mantle. Despite this, Tsukasa himself noted that if he went on a voyage, he would more likely choose Chrome over Senku, despite Senku's superior intellect, because Chrome is more physically fit. In fact, Chrome would often use pole vaults to gather his materials, and used this ability to pole vault his way around Tsukasa's traps. History Since he was young, Chrome has always enjoyed collecting things and would store them in a tower. He would mix, smash, and burn the things he found and labeled any weird or strange reactions as sorcery. Plot Kingdom of Science Arc After noticing bubbles from the village, he goes to fight Senku. He fails to defeat Senku, but manages to impress Senku with his knowledge. After losing a battle of arithmetic, he is forced to give up his supplies to Senku. When making glass, he recruits Kaseki to help. He almost falls into the sulfuric acid, but is saved by Ginro. Village Games Arc He battles Mantle and wins after Mantle throws the match. He battles Magma and wins after setting his clothes on fire. He faints after battling with Magma, making Senku the winner of the village games. Vs. Hyoga Arc He aids Kaseki and Senku in making iron weapons. Communications Arc Chrome, along with Kaseki, spends three days building a water wheel/mill, but to their surprise, Senku already knew about this invention. The water wheel is then used, along with the cotton candy tool, to create an electrical water powered generator.Dr. Stone Manga: Chapter 52He aids Senku in inventing phones. He suggests that they use lightbulbs to explore caves and joins Magma and Senku in an expedition. He saves them after they fall into a hole by flooding the hole so they can swim up.Dr. Stone Manga: Chapter 54 He is captured by the Tsukasa Empire, and manages to escape after receiving a battery from Ukyo and tricking Yo. Age of Exploration Arc He uses the radar to find iron ore. He is petrified by Ibara and is the first one broken into pieces, having been accidentally knocked over in statue form. He is later recovered by Taiju and the others. Trivia *His name, Chrome, is a reference to the chemical element Chromium, its elemental symbol Cr and atomic number 24. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub Category:Main characters